1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fuel injection nozzles and particularly to improvements in a so-called hole type fuel injection nozzle for use in direct fuel-injection diesel engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to construct a hole-type fuel injection nozzle in such a manner as disclosed in the provisional Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-112918. This prior art fuel injection nozzle however encounters the problem that it leads to a large nitrogen oxides (NOx) content in the exhaust gases and to a large combustion noise.